


Kiss Me

by Soul4Sale



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mpreg in one section (8), depression (no trigger warnings, phobia of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thirty kisses thing to keep me writing. ^^ Featuring Johnny and Randy~ My MU OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses One Through Ten

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm having too much fun writing these two, so I decided to go ahead and write a 30 Kisses thing for them. It's my second one, I think, but I'm pretty happy with the idea, for now. I'm trying to keep going with everything. I've already finished a few things, so I'm glad to keep going. I'm using the Omega list, no restrictions. This is totes unbeta'd, by the way...

** 001\. Inside Out **

Sometimes Randall could be a bit of a downer, Johnny had noticed. When he was beaten out of his good mood for whatever reason, he could mope for hours, feeling upset and wanting to turn the world upside down. He had a habit of cleaning, during those times, completely gutting their home and going to town on putting the shelf together, when it wasn't really that dirty to begin with. Sometimes, it was all he could do to keep calm, even. That was when Johnny decided to make his lover's day better, one way or another. 

Walking straight up to the cleaning amphibian, he smirked a bit. “What are you doing down there, Cupcake?” He questioned, the drawl in his voice obvious as he licked his lips. 

“Cleaning, doing something that is actually pretty necessary.” The curt reply was enough to signal the smaller was in a foul mood, which only hardened his elder lover's resolve.

“Take a break, I have an idea.” He smirked, pulling the other up and giving him a solid kiss on his lips. “You should come relax with me, it'll do you some good.”

A soft smile worked onto his lips, but he frowned a second later, “B-but I have so much to--”

“That can wait on you, it isn't going anywhere. Come on...”

“...Okay, fine...” The kisses spread over his face and body were enough to con him into joining the other, it seemed.

** 002\. Valentine's Day/White Day **

He had to find him. Racing through the halls of Monsters University, Randall was a man on a mission. He had a few things with him that he needed to deliver before his next class, and that meant finding his lover among the crowds of other monsters around the campus. 

“Excuse me!” He shouted demurely, taking to scurrying across walls to get through the school quicker, trying to make his way to the ROR house before Johnny left for his first class. It was already Valentine's Day, and he wanted desperately to celebrate it properly. Tearing through the door and running right up the stairs to the Presidents' Room, he knocked quickly two times before rushing inside and throwing most of the objects in his arms onto the bed. A white lily, a box of candy that he knew his lover preferred, a gift card to his favorite restaurant, and two concert tickets to his favorite band lay splayed on the bed in front of a sleepy monster who seemed ready to punch his lover and go back to sleep.

However, when he got a good look at the other's offering, he smirked a bit before trying to flatten some of his fur that had gone haywire in his sleep. 

“Your offering appeases me.” He offered with a soft chuckle, beckoning the other up his bed to kiss him. 

Accepting it, the smaller smiled, “I'm glad I could do good. Did you bother to get me anything?” He questioned nonchalantly, as if he didn't expect any presents.

“Check the drawer beside the bed and you can tell me.” With a dirty smirk, he threw open the drawer and what beheld Randy there was something he never would have thought would be there.

A slinky little apron (likely lingerie) and a baking pan shaped like hearts, with a cupcake recipe book filled with cupcakes that could be used as aphrodisiacs stared him in the face. 

“Oh, dear Blob...” He murmured, making the elder laugh. 

“I hope it's your size.”

“I think it's too small.”

“Come on, you didn't even try it...”

“It's... Nice. I'll wear it for you soon, okay?” With a nod, he was pulled to lay with his lover, getting kisses instead of going to his class.

** 003\. Passing Notes **

Everyone thought that passing notes in class was something teenage girls did during high school. They were too bored to focus on class, and as such decided to make themselves some entertainment through passing notes back and forth. This was very different, however, because it was passing notes _between_ classes, about their nightly plans. The two passed notes between class so often that Randy had a special purple pen he only used for them, and Johnny had taken to carrying extra paper. 

This time around, he passed his lover by and handed off the note with a quick, gentle peck on the cheek that left Randall standing in the square of the school, staring ahead after the other as he disappeared into the crowd. It was amazing... And so distracting during his next class.

** 004\. Shriek; Shout **

It was always cute to sneak up on Randall when he was immersed in his studying and too busy focusing on what he needed to do for his classes. He tended to just focus on his work and everything else came last, which meant that the Top Scarer in the school had a chance to sneak up on him and surprise him with a roar, or even something so simple as a poke on the shoulder. It always made him beam with pride when he got a chance to make him shout out in surprise.

As such, he usually got hit but it didn't really do much, so he usually tried to smooth it over with a kiss.

“You're an ass,” Bruised ego showing itself off, Randy would whine a little as he gave in to the kisses and sighed softly.

“No, I'm a dick, _you're_ the ass.” Johnny would playfully remind him before laughing it off, getting a face full of textbook.

“If you're going to distract me, then help me.”

** 005\. "Try over there…" **

“Is it over there?” Sitting in the large spinning chair in their living room, a grinning Johnny watched as his lover scurried about the house, seeking out his last textbook. He just couldn't seem to find it, like it had grown legs and scampered off. Of course, the purple and blue monster wasn't taking it very well.

“I'm going to be late, and it isn't going to be pretty!” He whined, seeking out his textbook and slithering all over the house.

“Try over there...” Pointing to emphasize his words, he had the other ducked over the edge of the couch, showing off his tush and making him smirk a bit. Nothing wrong with a show before work, right?

“It isn't over here...” Sighing heavily, he looked up, nervous as all get out. “I can't miss this class, I have perfect attendance!” With a worried whimper, he turned to look at Johnny, who wore the biggest shit-eating grin he'd seen yet.

“I found it. It may or may not have been behind the pillow I'm leaning on.” He offered by way of explanation, and when Randy stormed over to retrieve his property, he was given a kiss on the lips that mellowed out his sour mood. “You're adorable when you're flustered, Cupcake.”

** 006\. Bronze Medal **

He couldn't believe it... His first Scare Games competition he had lost everything to those idiots in Oozma Kappa. Now, he had gone through a smaller Scare Tournament, and while he came out on top, he had been given the wrong medal, and now stared at his bronze 'first place' medal like it was his bane. Nobody made first place medals out of _bronze_ , and the mixup had him mighty upset. He had cried, at first, thinking he'd placed wrong until he read the medal and they told him how they had messed it up. Who messed something like that up? It was his _pride_! 

But it seemed a certain Worthington was willing to show him some mercy and love on him after he arrived home, beaten and upset despite his victory. Holding his younger lover close, he offered a soft kiss to his forehead and held him close, just loving on him in the privacy of their bedroom.

** 007\. The Various Blood Types **

Never in his life had Randall pictured himself working in the hospital because of his knowledge. He had a cousin that had to miss work due to quarantine, but the job was very important so he'd had to cover for him. As such, he was stuck messing with people's blood. There wasn't a lot of things that made him feel that creepy crawly feeling down his spine, but too much blood usually did it. Monster Blood was a bit different than any other kind, being a bit viscous, and a slimy green to a booger-yellow color, most of the time. 

If it wasn't for his lover visiting him during his work that day, he never would have made it. But, a kiss from Johnny in front of all the flirtatious nurses was enough to keep him grinning the rest of the day, squinting more when those girls scoffed at him.

** 008\. Ah, The Wonders Of... **

“This is so weird.” Johnny muttered softly, looking at his proud boyfriend as he posed in the mirror. 

“What? I can't be pregnant just because I'm a boy? You never really let me explain why I don't usually do anything in that particular hole.” Randy replied nonchalantly, watching his belly in the mirror and petting it. “Come here, you can feel it kicking...” He offered. 

It had been a few months, now, that they hadn't been able to see each other, and Randall had wanted the baby to be a surprise. With a slow sigh, his taller lover moved over and pressed a hand to the other's belly, feeling several kicks and seeming surprised. After a moment, he smiled a little and leaned in to kiss the other.

“It's amazing.... The wonders of your body, babe, seriously...” He muttered, glad he could have a kid with the man he cared for, instead of having to marry some chick his dad wanted him to.

** 009\. Dictionary **

“Johnny, babe... Could you get that for me?” He'd been asking for over ten minutes, now, and he had no idea if he would actually get his dictionary from the top shelf. Of course, the meathead that put it there in the first place was his lover, who had also forbid him from crawling up the shelf until it was fixed again, because it had been broken and he didn't want him getting hurt. It was a sweet sentiment, but not really his cup of tea, considering he was a bit upset that he couldn't get the book he needed for his homework. 

“ _Johnny_!” He cried, growling a little, “I still can't reach it!” 

“Relax, Cupcake.” The elder monster purred, finally coming in from the back room with a lazy smile on his face. “You wanted the dictionary, right? Just calm down.... I'll have it in a second, and you can study your heart out.” Kissing the other's head, he laughed softly, shaking his head.

Turning his face to catch those lips, Randall sighed a little, “I've been asking for over ten minutes...”

“I was busy.”

“With what...?”

“...Business.”

“...You weren't--”

“You could just pretend I wasn't thinking of you in the shower, if you have to.” A solid smack from one of those thin limbs didn't do much more than make Randy shout in pain, but it did earn him some more kisses when the book was placed in his other hands.

** 010\. Musical; Play **

It was still a mystery why he'd tried out for the musical in the first place, but Randall Boggs was ready to make it his own and take it on. He'd managed to snag a fairly unimportant role, though it was good enough for him because he didn't have to deal with too many people hearing him sing for very long. He'd invited Johnny to come and watch him on opening night, and from what he could tell, the other had stood him up. It upset him, sure, but he would continue with his part and just take control of his twitching nerves. 

When it was finally time for him to make his appearance on stage, calling out softly and then singing a short scene about how he would find the perpetrator and he would burn, he managed to glance out into the audience.

Front and center sat Johnny, waving slightly and waiting for his lover's part to finish. He clapped at the end of the scene with everyone else, and waved Randy off the stage, watching him leave with a bit of a skip in his step. Once everything was said and done, the Worthington man made his way backstage to offer a bouquet of flowers to his little actor. 

“You were great... I really believed the anger.” He chuckled, knowing the other likely thought him to have not shown up. It had kind of been the plan. 

“I-- Y-yeah, I.... I didn't think you'd show up...” He sighed softly, shaking his head a little. “I wanted you to be here for my first performance.”

“And I was, love.” He whispered softly, smiling at him. “You did good.”

With a gentle kiss shared between lovers, many monsters whispered around them, though nobody had the guts to really say anything.


	2. Kisses Eleven Through Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kisses themes for Johnny/Randy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's part two, finally. I feel kind of bad it’s taken this long. Dx Sorry guys. Anyway, this one has some feels in it, you have been warned.
> 
> 13 is written in Randy’s POV, and features them way older. I don’t know monster aging, but I assume they’d have to retire eventually. 19 is also written in Randy’s POV.
> 
> I also have a headcanon, shown in number 16, that Johnny is actually a fairly good artist, something his father thinks is silly and whimsical; too impractical for a Worthington.
> 
> 18 is a humanized AU, where they don’t know each other, yet. I thought it would be interesting.
> 
> I understand that a good portion of them are not exactly short drabbles like they were supposed to be, but I couldn't help myself. Sometimes I just run away with the writing and can't stop myself until it's finished. I hope you guys like this. ^^

** 011\. Slight Discolouration **

The world was spinning, the ground was over his head, and the last thing he remembered was seeing a clenched claw before he blacked out as his body hit the ground, limp.

Randall couldn't remember what the fight had been about, except that it had to do with Johnny and what 'right' he had to be with a guy like _him_. Randall may not have come from special breeding, he may not have been the best monster out there, but he deserved Johnny because he _made_ it so. Either way, when the slithery monster woke up the next morning, he was in the infirmary, his eye swollen until he couldn't open it and the scales around it a darker purple than usual to show his bruising. His body was bruised in other places, and he would occasionally disappear out of sheer pain, only to find that the bruises gave him away.

His first visitor brought flowers; red lilies that sat by his bedside and made him smile a little when he realized Mike still cared. But what really drove him to a smile was the fact that a large, purple orchid sat on the other side of his bed, staring at him with a pretty stem that reminded him of himself. There had been one monster to compare him to an orchid, and it had been none-other than his boyfriend, Johnny; the man he'd been fighting over.

“I have to see him, alright? I'll be quick.” The thick, confident purr of that familiar voice brought Randall out of his stupor and he looked to the door, where his horned lover stood holding yet another bouquet of flowers, along with a box of chocolate cupcakes that he had obviously bought and scrawled with extra icing 'get well soo'. It was assumed the 'n' had been eaten on the way, judging by the smears of chocolate on the elder male's lips.

“Thought you might like a little pick-me-up.” Johnny offered softly, though the discoloured purple of his younger lover was a bit concerning. He had already taken care of Chet, but still... It hurt to think that he had to nurse the other back to health from something that had been started over him. “Brought some flowers, chocolate cupcakes, and _me_ , of course.” Winking at the injured monster, he placed his gifts down before leaning in to carefully kiss the other's head spines, nuzzling them before sighing, “He's in huge trouble, you can be assured of that...”

** 012\. Uproar; Chaos; Disturbance **

There was always a level of tense anxiety in the house when Johnny arrived at Randall’s room to find the lizard-like creature missing. He’d stomp around the house, a silent terror, disturbing studying and partying alike and leaving a trail of broken questions and perturbed glares in his wake. The little growl that would rise in his throat at the mere mention of Randy’s absence was nearly commonplace, at this point, and did little more than make his fellow fraternity brothers leave him be. 

Finally, as his quests to find the young Boggs would usually lead him to the kitchen or the basement, he would approach carefully, with the same dainty sneak he used during his scaring trials, and just watch the slighter male for a few long moments. It didn’t take long after that before he wanted to see if he could put as much of a fright into the longer monster that he’d suffered during his entire search.

The mighty roar that followed was usually enough to earn a  yelp from Randy, who would usually end up tossing his painstakingly prepared baked goods into the air. Of course, this usually had only one outcome; an enraged shriek stopped only by a swiftly placed, silencing kiss to those frowning lips. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere…” The soft, concerned tone brought a small smile to the smaller monster’s lips. 

“You know I’m always working downstairs…” Randy’s little quip always wanted to hold more bite than it did, and he finally offered a toothy grin. “You nearly ruined my souffles, Johnny. Now, you have to help me make new ones.”

Another peck shared by the lovers framed their next hour and a half; Randy trying to show the other how to cook, and Johnny simply looking puzzled and trying to get to touch as much of the chameleon as he could.

** 013\. Ramshackle **

“This one’s always been my favorite.” The reverent way in which he speaks sparks my curiosity more than anything. A clawed hand, strong and yet graying slowly, gently rakes over the wood of the door ( _Pine, fresh and never stained…_ he notes with a sort of pride), and he smiles at me in that telltale way that means I’m about to learn something more. Over the years we’ve been together, I think I’ve learned more from him than I ever could have in school… And more than just about how to scare children. 

All of my hatred and want to destroy James Sullivan dissipated, thanks to my own plans being thwarted, and to the comforting embrace I was able to crawl into at home. Johnny had always been there for me, even if he wasn’t always willing to show it in public. Anymore, it’s so commonplace that we hardly see a shift between home and public. Ever since his father passed, things had been simpler, as well, because he wasn’t forced to live a life he didn’t want to.

“Why is it your favorite?” I ask, perhaps just humoring the aged monster beside me, or maybe because he seems to have lost himself in thought instead of telling me what was on his mind.

“Why don’t you come in with me, and I’ll show you?” The sadness in his amethyst eyes bothers me, and I realize belatedly that he’s probably showing this to me because this door needs to be retired… Much like what they told him just this afternoon. 

“Alright…” When he opens the door and steps inside, I follow… And frown at what I see. The walls are shoddily wallpapered, with peeling paint and a large crack in the ceiling. Scuffed floorboards creak unnaturally loudly in the deafening silence, and I glance up at him with squinted eyes to see what this room holds for him. The way he gazes at it, you’d think he could envision everything from the first time he’d stepped inside; the child in his or her bed, the toys scattered on the floor, the smell of fresh paste and paper in the room, floor polish… But when he snaps out of it, a frown falls over his face and his brows knit together, just as bushy as ever. 

“This room… Is the first room that I ever successfully collected scream energy from.” I hear an alarming snap in his words as his voice cracks, and I place two hands on his arm. He continues, as if I give him strength, and I can’t help but try and envision what it was like as I cast my eyes around the room. It’s falling apart at the seams, and I can’t imagine that the rest of the house is much better. A glance out the window tells me that the humans are demolishing the house… And, with it, the first scare Johnny had ever made when he started working at Fear Co. 

“Tell me about it, love.” I say softly, as though I’m a child expecting a bedtime story. Crawling slowly up his body, feeling my own bones cracking and muscles protesting the sudden and choppy movements, I give a soft sigh as I finally curl around the back of his neck, head on one side of his face and tail on the other.. This always used to be so much easier… I’d done this since the beginning, and even still it was a comfort for both of us.

“Well…” He starts, and soon his mouth is opening and nothing but the fog of the chill night air leaves him. Finally, he clears his throat as a tear trickles down his cheek; I feel it before I see it, and it has me looking up to be sure he’s okay. Words fall dead in his throat as he chokes back an obvious sob, and closes both eyes, tears slipping onto his graying fur and melding with the soft locks underneath his eyes. Lower lip quivering just a moment, he sucks in a deep breath before forcing himself to speak. 

“My first target was an eight year old boy, who was afraid of spiders and wind storms. He was blonde, with big blue eyes, and at the time I had thought he was too easy to scare. He started out as a bedwetter, and when I left him I could hear his parents coming… They sounded like he’d done that often. Over the years, though, he began to grow and mature and… I remember the last day I was able to scare him like it was this evening. I moved on to his baby sister shortly after. She was just a little, tiny thing when it all started…”

I can hear pride melding with the pain of this place being destroyed in his voice, and he seems more than ready to hand over more memories to me.

“Go on.” I coo into his ear, and he smiles softly, chuckling.

“Well… I scared every child that moved into this house from my first day onward. After Andy and Charlotte, it was Timothy, then Louisa, Jenny, Tammy and Serah, then Mitchell and Michael, and finally… Byron. I watched every one of them as they grew up and then I couldn’t see them anymore… And they thought I was nothing but a figment of their imagination.” The conversation was certainly taking a turn I hadn’t anticipated. 

“What if I just fade away?” It was always a question that you could hear from older monsters, but it somehow felt like a mangled, crushed version of the Johnny that I had grew to love all these years. With a gentle press of lips to a large tooth, and then a soft, nearly leathery pair of lips, I offer a soft smile.

“You’re father would be proud of you, love. You’ve done more than deliver on the Worthington name, and I can guarantee you won’t be forgotten, even if you’re a retired monster. There are no monsters that can compare to the fearsome scaring techniques of Johnny Worthington.” 

Seeming content with this answer, he smiles at me before everything suddenly stills. The sound of breaking boards downstairs alerts us that someone is coming, and as the stairs begin to creak, likely with teenagers by the sounds they make, we scurry back through the door. I remain around his neck as we make our way from the off-limits section of doors.

** 014\. Foggy Day **

“I can’t see two feet in front of my face…” Randall groused softly, squinting his eyes a bit more than usual as he tried to peer into the dense fog that had shrouded the football field.

“You can’t thee two feet in fronna your fathe motht dayth.” Came the equally grumpy reply of Chet, who held up both claws when he was threatened by Johnny with a punch to the face. 

“Be _nice_ , Children.” That smooth tone warned, a vicious hydra swimming just beneath the smooth surface as a fair warning that Johnathan J. Worthington was not to be taken lightly, especially today of all days. “We can’t be letting ourselves get fat and content this far into the Games, gentlemen. With only two more rounds before the final game, we need to work on keeping up our stamina.”

 _I think I’m pretty good at that…_ The dismal thought bubbled in Randy’s head as he sighed a little, unable to see very well (worse than usual), and limping just noticeably enough. Another loud declaration that Randy should go first and have to do the entire course (set up magically by Johnny it would seem) in less than fifteen seconds, or be banished to the basement for a week, and the crablike monster was suddenly running the course just as quickly as his legs would carry him. While Chet was busy, Johnny smirked slightly and gestured with his head for his lover to come closer.

“Boggs.” He stated curtly, and the slighter male slithered on over, crawling up his arm and looking at him slowly. What he didn’t expect was the sudden, sharp bark of, “Chet!”

As soon as that eye settled on them, a deep kiss landed itself on Randy’s lips, and the thin frown parted before he could even realize it happened. Licking at his lips, and, in turn, Johnny’s, the two shared a rather eye-popping kiss that left the crab-monster grumpily finishing the obstacle course and giving a sound ‘harrumph’ as he did so. 

Pulling back, Johnny gave a rather cruel grin before whispering, “Go.” Seconds later, Randy was off, and there was a rather swift order for Chet to race the purple and blue creature already barrelling through the obstacles with ease.

** 015\. In Miniature **

“You were so _cute_ as a baby, Randy…” The chuckle in Johnny’s voice was barely hidden with his high-pitched cooing, meant to tease and embarrass the younger male. “Look at you, all stuck in a tree because you were wrapped too tightly in it.” This time, his violent laughter couldn’t be held back and he bellowed joyously for several long minutes before his boyfriend snatched the baby book away from the other’s lap. 

“You don’t have to be a jerk, _babe_ ,” The last word was strained almost painfully, and Randall finally rolled his eyes. “Just because I was too long for my mind when I was a baby doesn’t mean I can’t handle it, now.”

“I know, I know…” Finally, the laughter died down and Johnny used a claw to wipe at a few tears in his eyes. Smirking slightly at the smaller, he brought him closer and kissed him with a clawed hand on his jaw, making the younger a tad nervous. “You’re just fine the way you are, but as a baby your body was so big… And you weren’t.”

“I know… I’d still say I grew into it… It’s not so awkward, anymore.” Another kiss silenced any further explanation, and it seemed a good enough time to forget about his baby pictures while Randy’s mother was still out of the room.

** 016\. Mesozoic **

“Boggs.” Johnny stated one night after dinner in the ROR house had concluded, “My room, now.” He was often demanding around the other guys, and Randy had gotten rather used to it. 

“Yes, Johnny?” Finally entering the room after making the taller monster wait a whole five minutes, the reptilian monster slithered on in and to the bed, where he made himself comfortable and sat down. Johnny sat at his desk, pouring over a piece of paper, shading and working on one of his secret hobbies; Art. He seemed to be adding shading to a particular drawing, before finally sitting up and glancing to the salamander-like creature on his bed.

“C’mere, Boggs.” He crooked a clawed finger towards himself, and Randall made his way over, before poking his head up and looking at the picture.

A creature with a long spine on the back of its head rest on the page, shaded and appearing to be drinking water. It’s likely something like this was done from memory, but it still didn’t look like anything he’d seen in his life. 

“What is it?”

“It’s called a Parasaurolophus. It’s a dinosaur, from what I understand…” The elder monster smirked a little, seeming quite happy with that thought. “And you kind of look like them.”

Looking at the elongated muzzle, the stupid, dopey look on its face, and the large hump of a back, Randall bristled a little.

“I’m not that ugly.”

“That’s not what I meant, Boggs…” Chuckled the Worthington heir, as he ran a soothing hand over the other’s spines, “I mean… I think that they are like you are, and I wanted you to see them.” Leaning down, he pecked the top of his heated lover’s head, and smirked when he flinched a little at the contact.

“I’m still not that ugly…” He muttered, earning another chuckle and kiss.

“No, Randy, no you aren’t.”

** 017\. How Do You Spell That Again? **

“Randy?” Breaking the previously companionable silence with a soft question, Johnny squinted slightly down at the workbook in his lap. “How do you spell adscititious?” 

Glancing up from his curled up position in the other’s lap, he smiled slightly as he spoke sleepily, “A-D-S-C-I-T-I-T-I-O-U-S. Adscititious.” 

“Geez, Boggs, we’re not in a spelling bee.” The elder monster grumbled, having only managed to get the first couple letters down on his crossword puzzle. This was the last time he would try to do one of the super hard ones his father insisted on getting him. These words were ridiculous! For the clue, he could have simply put down ‘additional’, but no, that wouldn’t fit. After staring at it for a few moments, hearing Randy’s soft chuckle turning into a sleepy grunt, he finally spoke again.

“How do you spell that again?”

With a soft grunt, followed by laughter, Randy slowly picked himself up and crawled between Johnny’s chest and his workbook. Kissing the other to distract him, he took the pencil and turned to find 24. Down, before writing it out for the other. 

“Be sure to remember to go over your answers in pen, babe.” The near chortle on his breath nearly got him hit, and he scurried away, “Why don’t you come to bed? It’s late, and I have class in the morning.”

After Johnny graduated, he made sure to get a home close to campus so that he and Johnny could still see each other. Halfway through the younger’s junior year, he was asked to move in, and by now everything came so naturally to them both. 

“Fine, fine.” With a soft smile, he set down the unfinished crossword and rose, following the lead of his sleepy lizard companion.

** 018\. Mercy and Hospitality **

Lightning bolted across the sky, twining and twisting like electric snakes seeking burrows in a fit of confusion. Seconds later, their booming cries of anguish thundered through the area, making the pebbles jump on the cobblestone streets beneath dragging feet. Clouds ripped themselves open, pouring their life's blood from the heavens on the unassuming streets below, drowning rats and people alike as they tried to find shelter from the storm. 

One such creature, a pale and sickly looking thing, crawled on his belly from an alleyway, glasses broken and face already swelling from where he’d been hit. The poor thing had been on his way home, and gotten mugged in the nicer part of town for once. He was used to getting jumped and told to hand over all he had, but today was different. Today had been a malicious, violent attack that had left him bleeding and bruised, his leg twisted in a grotesque fashion that left him wincing in pain every time he inched forward.

A single beam of light broke through the gloom like a beacon of hope, and if he could only get closer, just a little bit more… He’d be safe, he just knew it. An open door, a person standing inside… It was simple, and he hoped they would help. Barely managing to crawl closer, he finally looked up at the man, his own green eye filled with tears and rain and fear, before uttering one small, tiny little word.

“Help.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement before he fell, unconscious, onto the steps of the fancy brick home. The man who had watched as the slighter male approached didn’t seem to be completely heartless, at least, moving down to pick him up and carry him inside. Drying off his new house guest and making sure that the tiny man was warm and safe, he began to call on what little medical knowledge he had to splint the other’s leg.

When the smaller man finally woke, squinting with his one good eye, he found an icepack on his bruised eye, and new clothes on his body. He was warm and dry, laying on a loveseat that overlooked a roaring fire. To his left, a man read a newspaper by the light of the fireplace, going on to the next page when he noticed the movements of his newly awakened house guest. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” He smiled, seeming rather happy with that, “My name is Johnathan Worthington III, but you may call me Johnny. Tell me, friend, do you know what happened to land you in such a rough spot?”

Slowly scooting up to sit on the loveseat with his left leg up and the right one hanging off the seat, he blushed slightly as realization struck him and he realized just how attractive the other man was. “M-my name is Randall Boggs, but you could call me Randy, everyone does. U-um… I was mugged on my way home from college, and… I apologize for passing out on your porch, but--”

“Don’t worry so much about it.” The room seemed to fall into a bit of a fog as Johnny’s next words left him, “Just say that you owe me a favor, Boggs.” 

“H-huh?” Was the room spinning, or was it just him? Green eyes widened as much as possible as he watched the other get up, setting his paper in his chair, and moved to him. Placing a gentle, long kiss on his lips, the two fell into a slow sync of calm, seductive kisses. 

“Boggs!” It wasn’t for a few moments that Randall heard his name and suddenly his vision cleared, the scene he’d thought he was in replaced with what was actually happening.

“Y-yes? Sorry…”

“You must have a concussion… Well, you can stay with me if you need for a few days, at least until I can be sure you will be alright. I’m involved, now, and I’d hate to send home someone who can’t even walk.”

And it was with this decision that Randall knew he would be in for a few _long_ days.

**019\. Solopsist**

Sometimes, Johnny will spend hours looking at himself in the full-body mirror in his room. He’ll strike poses, practice smiling and smirking, chuckling, speaking, and even his growls and roars. It can take hours for him to finish preening and preparing to do something, and when he finally finishes, he expects everyone to dote on him and tell him how amazing he is.

I think that’s why he likes Chet. The little suck-up is always ready to provide him with ass-kissing comments about how great he is. I could do that… I _do_ that, and still he won’t show any kind of care for _me_.

I don’t know what to do half the time. He’ll call me Boggs, and order me around, and I’m in with the coolest kid on campus… And still, I feel empty.

But it isn’t all bad. My favorite thing with Johnny is when he kisses me. His kisses send fire down every nerve ending, and we usually end up naked in his bed before we realize what’s happening. I guess he has every right to have such an egotistical outlook on life… He _is_ topdog, wherever he goes.

** 020\. Life Cycle of a Fire **

Burning. Everything that Johnny’s clawed hand scraped over was burning with want and desire, those green eyes blown nearly black by wide pupils as they looked up at him, desperate to have anything they could be given. Eight pairs of limbs shuffled and moved, gripping and moving out of the way and pulling and needily tugging at clothes, and two strong arms held the frantic creature close for a moment, whispering calming words into his ear. This stage, the ignition, was always a favorite of Johnny’s, because Randall finally let go of himself and sometimes he’d even _beg_.

When the clothes disappeared (so they wouldn’t get ruined), the reptilian monster would shove his hips closer to the elder male, kissing desperately at his lips and teeth, his head just about big enough to fit into the other’s mouth. The blazing flame ignited in both would join just as soon as he was entered for the first time, and he’d give a lot howl of pleasure as their arousal combined and shot through the roof. It was enough to burn down the room around them, the passion that blazed through their bodies. 

The explosion was always Randall’s favorite part. His own cries of pleasure were drowned out by a nearly earth-shuddering roar from his lover’s throat as they found their climax in unison, pressed tight to one another and not wanting to let go. 

Finally, the soothing touches and cooed whispers of love hit, the embers that kindled the fire in their hearts and not just their groins. Nobody really expected it, but Randall loved to cuddle up with his furry lover, getting closer to him and curling on his large chest, happy and comfortable, becoming a bit of a long, thick scarf over the other’s neck. He loved to lay on and bask in the warmth of the other’s body after these things, and he happily would fall asleep as the embers died out and the two relaxed into their loving embrace.


	3. Kisses Twenty-One Through Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of my 30 Kisses Challenge. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the last stretch, now. Hopefully I can finish strong and get this story completed, and then we’ll see what happens from there.
> 
> 23, 24, and 25 all go together, as a semi-continual story. ^^
> 
> Also, I feel I should note that my headcanon Randall is, in a way, a herm. He has a slit where his junk is, as do all lizards, but like an amphibian (he reminds me of a salamander), he has the ability to have girly parts just as well. His hides just past where the base of his penis is, and it's really sensitive for him. I just wanted to clear this up.

** 021\. Swear Words; Profanity **

“Fuck, Boggs...” Johnny gasped, head tipping back on his neck and hips pressing closer, “Fuck... _Good boy_....” A hand moved down to rest on the smaller male's head, urging him on. “Damn, right fucking _there_ ~! --Ow, shit, Boggs, be careful! Don't fucking do that.” 

The unnerved reptile pulled back slowly before looking at the other with those large, green eyes. “You have such a potty mouth when it comes to massages, babe, you know that?”

** 022\. Naprapathy **

Being as long as he was, Randall often had difficulties with his back, finding it hard to do things sometimes. He could stretch and slither all he wanted, but the true mastermind behind his slick movements was the fact that Johnny should have been a registered massage therapist. He used something called Naprapathy, a deep-tissue massage that focused mainly deep down where his muscled ached from. It always left him quivering and happy, and the lizard-like monster would happily curl up with his lover after, relaxed and ready for a nap.

** 023\. As Opposed To **

“We could have run.” Johnny says finally, head down as ducked into the back of the car beside his lover.

“As opposed to...? What, getting caught? It isn't like we even _did_ anything!” Randall replies sourly, glaring at the forest where he'd seen a blue and purple haired man escape into. “It was that damn _Sullivan._ Again. I _hate_ that guy.” 

“I know, babe... But we'll get out of this... Somehow.” Johnny's family had money, after all. Leaning over and kissing his smaller love to reassure him, he was smacked with a nightstick shortly after, told to sit up. The police weren't too happy with them for the accidental explosion inside the Kwik-E-Mart, and Randy knew they were doomed.

** 024\. Framed **

The case was closed, and Mike and Sullivan had made it out without so much a finger shaken in their direction. It unnerved Randall more than he let on, but Johnny could tell, as they were handcuffed and escorted from the courtroom. Luckily for them, they were at least headed for the same prison, but it seemed that they were going to be serving different sentences; Randall was let off easier due to the fact that their attourney had blamed most of it on Johnny to give the smaller, weaker male a break. They'd pleaded guilty together when no other road seemed probable, and still he was going to be separated. The sentences held differences of six years, and there was no way that was going to work.

Arriving at the prison after a long, painful bus ride, the pair shared the quickest kiss they could before being separated and taken to their cells. This was going to be a long twelve years.

** 025\. Fork In The Road **

Six years later, Randall was up for parole for good behavior. He had a plan, but it would involve something he didn't want to happen; being truly separated from Johnny. It took three months before he was allowed to visit his lover in jail again, and the two held onto one another for what felt like forever; but only half as long as the eternity they had been separated for. After they shared a gentle, long kiss, the two hugged and talked for a bit, before a phone call came in on Randall's phone.

“Hello? Ah, yeah.. I'm with him right now, actually...” The purple-haired male spoke easily, seeming happy enough. “Mom says hi, honey.” He added softly to his lover, watching the wall nearby. They were both at a sort of crossroads, here. They could do what was right and just wait to see each other, or they could break some rules and be on the run, but still have each other. “Do it.” 

Decision made, the wall suddenly burst with a heavy amount of dynamite, a thin male with red hair and glasses stood there, ushering Randy and Johnny out in the confusion. They'd run on the lamb, now, escaping into a car and to safety.

** 026\. Artistic **

It was always fun to watch Johnny paint, draw, or work with any other medium that he picked up. He seemed to be a natural, a savant, Randall thought, someone who had been molded from the clay in the earth itself and imbued with the talents to work with anything his clawed hands touched. The thing, though, that made Randall feel even more ecstatic about watching Johnny working with these different artistic studies was when he was asked to model for him. Sometimes it was with his glasses, sometimes he was nude, other times things just happened that way.

And that was how a totally wrecked and pleased Randy, rubbing his bloated stomach, stared with a half-faltering gaze at his lover, who had left him as soon as he regained his brain from his orgasm, and told Randy not to move. 

“You look so perfect like that, babe.” It almost sounded like an excuse to paint, but the lizard was too contented to argue, having just been screwed rather thoroughly into the couch in Johnathan Worthington II's personal study. So, the paints flew together, and maybe Randy fell asleep after a while, but after hours of working steadily, the masterpiece was completed on canvas, a beautiful display of color and light that made Johnny proud. 

Making his way to his sleeping lover, he bent down into a similar position to his sneaking one, and pressed a gentle kiss on top of the chameleon's head. 

“Babe, wake up...” He cooed, trying to bait him into it, “I finished, I want you to see it.”

Slowly, green eyes blinked awake blearily, one after the other, and he nodded loosely, yawning and stretching one set of limbs at a time. Finally, Johnny brought the canvas over and Randall gasped; nearly knocking it from the other's hands, he kissed him passionately and nearly clung to him, surprisingly agile for just waking up. 

“Do you really see me like that?” He questioned softly, “Beautiful, like that?”

The resounding sweet kiss that followed a nod gave him his answer.

** 027\. Mythical; Legendary **

Sometimes Johnny could get preoccupied with his father's business in ways that drove Randy crazy. Other times, he would become so depressed by his father's disapproval that he wouldn't want what he usually did. It was hard to think of a strong, confident monster like Johnny Worthington III crying because someone didn't approve of the things he did. Randall always held him and tried to help him through these times, but it always seemed like it was all for naught. The next day, he was back to his usual self, confident, sometimes even too full of himself. 

But it was serene moments like this that Randy realized just how much better than his legendary father Johnny was. They sat, overlooking the rest of the Worthington estate from Johnny's balcony, as the sun rose up over the land. With a halo of light around his face, glinting off his eyes, teeth and horns, he looked like he should have been a statue made of gold, there for the world to observe. It led Randy to lean closer and press a gentle kiss against the other's cheek, catching him offguard.

“I love you... You're going to be so much bigger than anything he ever accomplished.” The whisper brought a smile to the elder monster's face, and he leaned down to kiss his lover properly as the sunrise behind them burned the reds and oranges of their passion.

** 028\. Infra Dignitatem (Beneath One's Dignity) **

“J-Johnny--! N-nggh...” Clapping a hand over his mouth, Randy whined softly before giving a rather abrupt moan that he couldn't hide. A few students perked up slightly, looking around the bleachers to see if they could see who was doing that. Hopefully they didn't look below, because they would find a very embarrassed and hot and bothered Randall Boggs, and a rather indecent gesture coming from his semi-secret boyfriend, Johnny. That tongue lapped over the slit that usually hid his cock, and he only barely muffled that moan in the crook of his arm. The way the other made him melt into a puddle of moans and gasps should have been illegal, especially since he'd been getting bolder about it. This wasn't the first time they'd done something like this in a public place, and usually Randy would be too proud to look so positively wrecked in public, but... That mouth was a sinful place, and he couldn't keep himself from moaning and nearly drooling because of it. The real spectacle was the strangled scream he gave when he came, making even the cheerleaders look into the stands for anyone who may have been misbehaving at this particular game. A sloppy kiss landed on his lips shortly after, not doing a thing to silence him but more to rub in the fact that he'd just _screamed_ in public. Not long after he had picked up the shattered pieces of his brain, Randall was scurrying out from beneath the bleachers with more heat in his face than he thought possible. 

** 029\. Argentine **

Sometimes, I swear he shimmers almost silvery. He'll say it's just the mottled blue of his scales, but I know better. He's always been second best, he's never been the main course, and now he is. Everyone took him for some kind of sweet-smelling potpourri, when what's been inside him was the lovely smell of day old sewage. I couldn't dream of coming home and finding the house without him, honestly.

** 030\. Completion **

Monsters University always had a grand exhibition at the end of the year, when all of the seniors graduated and became official. Of course, the top Scarer in the program always had a special, separate ceremony, and this year that lucky student was none other than Johnny Worthington III. 

He stood in his robes at the podium, delivering a beautiful speech he'd written himself, with a whole audience hanging on his every word. Even Dean Hardscrabble seemed to be approving of every word; the only person who didn't seem to be as happy about it was Johnny's father. From what Randy had heard, that man would never approve of anything his son did. Though that didn't stop Randy from listening intently and sighing in contented joy that he got to listen to that voice wrap around those words and personally deliver every one to his ears. 

When the speech was finally finished with a flourish only the Most Perfect Monster on Campus (he'd won that with a landslide vote) could deliver, Randy was called up onto the stage, dubbed the newest member of the ROR fraternity, and the one who was going to surprise people. Unable to hold back, Randy slithered up Johnny's body and pressed their lips together, so happy to be given public recognition by his lover. 

Only to freeze shortly after when he realized that he'd just kissed Johnny in public, in front of _everyone_... This was _bad_...

The entire audience let out a collective gasp, and when Randy finally pulled back, beet red, he disappeared right there on the spot, absolutely invisible for a few moments before returning when Johnny spoke.

“I guess I forgot to mention he's not only a promising student,” He seemed so serious, yet still relaxed enough to make his voice calm, “But also my lover. He is worth the best, and he gets only that. It would do everyone good to remember that.” Smiling down at Randy, he dipped him back rather romantically before kissing him with a finality to his movements, and an eruption of roars and other excited cheers burst forth. Ever-disapproving, Mr. Worthington rose from his seat, taking his wife with him even as she waved to her son, showing her support quietly as usual.


End file.
